Overnight Celebrity
by FatBoySlim
Summary: Can a simple can of soda transform you? Can it change your personality? Can it transform you into an Overnight Celebrity? Oh hell yes. Sort of Chappelle's ShowKim Possible crossover. Reviews are always welcome. FINISHED...for now.
1. Overnight Celebrity

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible or Disney. Sorry Twista if I borrowed your song. It kicks butt.  
  
"Hey Ron, can you help me with something?" said Kim Possible as she moved some stuff into her basement. "Sure," said Ron as he moved her new TV in with her other stuff she had gotten for her 18th birthday.  
"Whew! You can take a break Ron, you've earned it," said the teen hero. "Thanks KP, I'll just watch some TV while you get us something to drink," said Ron.  
  
While Kim went upstairs to get something to drink, Ron turned on the TV and started watching MTV. He noticed a Sprite bottle filled half way up with liquid. He grabbed it and drained half the bottle in one gulp. After a few seconds, he noticed his hands started to twitch. He looked at the TV screen and noticed the next music video was that of Twista, a new rapper who was gaining fame very fast. Suddenly, he felt like he had to rap withTwista and Kayne West in their video. However, he didn't notice KIm coming down the stairs.....  
  
[Intro: Twista/Ron] Oh you didnt think we can do it again...? Ron... Kanye West... From Po pimpin' to Poppin' tags... From champions to Slow Jamz... Oh baby... We can even make you an overnight celebrity... Know what I'm sayin'?  
  
[Chorus: Kanye West] (Why don't we...) Play somethin' these hoes'll like Drive whips i know they like Ron you told 'em right... [Ron/Twista] I can make you a celebrity overnight... Give you ice like Kobe right... We sort of like goldie right... Tha way we mold 'em right... [Ron/Twista] I can make you a celebrity overnight...  
  
[Twista/Ron] Girl I see you in them apple bottom jeans, chinchilla on yo back I wanna know yo name, Girl don't twist it I can throw yo brain, put you in tha chameleon 04 range, Still sexy when you smoke that flame, jerkin' like a chicken when you throw that thang, She got me hotter than an oven tha way that she talk, twitchin' and freakin so I'm lovin' tha way that she walk, You lookin' good girl you oughta be in pictures... Listen to me I see yo career goin' sky high, Takin' you home to the crib in the Chi and everytime I see your thighs I cry when i drive by, Watch it you should bring a thrill, got tha fellas on some Johnny Gills steady screamin "My, my, my, my," Walk on tha carpet wit tha diamonds that flick in tha dark, kickin' it on tha couch and 106 & Park, I can see yo beauty on a big screen... I can see me freakin' you wit' whip cream... I can see you on stage at the awards, wit' a dress better then Jennifer's and doin' big things, Kick it wit' me I can mold yo life, you lookin' good girl show you right, Dre told me you tha prototype, I can make you a celebrity overnight...  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Twista/Ron] You want fame you can take that path, candle lights when you take a bath, You got such a sensational ass, Im'a get you Jimmy Chu and Mark Jacobs bags, I could cop her a 2000 and 3, make her smile when she see Sprees, I can get you on CD's and DVD's, take you to BB's and BCB-G's, I could get you into places, the beginnin' to the people I know'll show you things to get into, I wanna be yo lover and yo confidant and protect you from others, don't ever let a brotha pimp you, If you want tha style you could wit' ya girl, ya'll take a look at her she got such an astonishin' body, I could see you in some Gucci Carabba Cavalli and now but she gon' put a hurt on 'em hard in tha party, And you know you kill 'em in tha club, you cold, you was born to be a pro, how you gon' stick to photos? And I love you 'cuz you freaky wit' tha dope flows, drop it to tha floor let that go when you roll slow, And I love it when I hit it from tha back and you get on top of me and have a brotha goin "Oh, oh" Girl I love how you roll me right, I can make you a celebrity overnight...  
  
[ chorus ]  
  
[Interlude: Twista/Ron] See... See baby girl... You see how you make a brotha break down? I just gotta ask you... What you need? What you need from me? Oh, you wanna be a star? Oh, you messin' wit' tha right one... I can take you there... I can make sure you got all the finest things... Let me be yo manager...  
  
[Twista/Ron] Come here girl I can see you bored, take you for tha queen that I see you for, Take you shoppin' on Sprees in stores, Im'a get you to the MTV awards, We about to do a show tonight, you lookin' good girl show you right, Take you places I know you like, I can make you a celebrity overnight, Come here girl you can hang if you bored, we can do PLENTY things plus more, I'm about to have you changin' in stores, I can even get you to the Soul Train Awards, We about to do a show tonight, you lookin' good girl show you right, Take you places I know you like, I can make you a celebrity overnight...  
  
After the video was done and over, Ron felt like his lungs would explode . However, Kim was speechless. She never knew Ron could do that.  
  
"Damn, this stuff is better than licking toads. I'm sure Kim wouldn't mind if I drank a little more," said Ron as he drained whatever was left in the bottle.  
  
He said these words as a Ludacris video came on.......  
  
Hope to make a second chapter if most people like it..... Review if u like..... I gotta go.... I need a toad to lick. Tommy 


	2. Stand Up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Disney. This is Chapter 2 of Overnight Celebrity. This time, I used Ludacris instead of Twista. Both Kim and Ron are "singing" this time  
  
Ron looked at the TV and wondered what had just happened. He remembered drinking that Sprite bottle and feeling weird. Then, he remembered a music video with some rapper named Twista. Suddenly, he saw another Sprite bottle filled with the same type of liquid. When he reached for it, he saw another hand go for the bottle as well.  
"KP? What are you doing?" Ron asked confused.  
"What do you think I'm doing? I wanna try that bottle too!  
"No, you move! I saw that bottle first!  
"You move!  
Suddenly, the bottle somehow burst and spilled over both of them. Both of them got up and felt the urge to rap something. They suddenly got that wish as Ludacris appeared on the TV   
  
[Intro] Stand Up! Stand Up! Stand Up! Stand Up!  
  
[Chorus:Ron and (Kim)x2] When I move you move ( just like that?) When I move you move ( just like that?) When I move you move ( just like that?) Hell yeah! Hey DJ bring that back!  
  
(When I move you move) just like that? (When I move you move) just like that? (When I move you move) just like that? (Hell yeah! Hey DJ bring that back!)  
  
[Verse - 1 (Ron)] How you ain't gon' Fuck, bitch I'm me? I'm the GOD Damn reason you in VIP CEO you don't have to see ID I'm young,wild,and strapped like Chi-Ali BLAOW! we ain't got nothing to worry about whoop ass let security carry em out watch out for the medallion my diamonds are wreckless Feels like a midget is hanging from my neckless I pulled up wit a million trucks Looking, smelling, feeling like a million bucks-ahh! Pass the bottles, the heat is on We in the huddle all smoking that Cheech and Chong What's wrong?! The club and moon is full And I'm lookin for a THICK young lady to pull one sure shot way to get em outta them pants Take note to the brand new dance,like this  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Verse - 2 (Ron)] Go on wit ya big ass! lemme see something Tell ya little friend he can quit mean mugging I'm lit and I don't care what no one thinks But where the fuck is the waitresses at wit my drinks?! My people outside and they can't get in we gon' rush the back door and break em in The owner already pissed cause we sorta late But our time and our clothes gotta coordinate Most girls lookin right some lookin a mess That's why they spilling drinks all over ya dress But Louis Vuitton bras all over ya breasts Got me wanting to put hickies all over ya chest-ahh C'mon we gon party tonight Y'all use mouth to mouth bring the party to life DOn't be scurred,show another part of your life The more drinks in your system the harder to fight!  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Bridge] Stand Up! Stand Up! Stand Up! Stand Up!  
  
[Verse - 3 (Ron)] damn right the Fire Marshall wanna shut us down Get us out so someone can gun us down we was two songs away from getting some cutta Now we one song away from tearing da club up Move over! Luda got something to say Do it now cause 'tomorrow' ain't promised 'today' work wit me! Let;s become one wit the beat And don't worry bout me steppin all over ya feet  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Outro] Stand Up! Stand Up! Stand Up! Stand Up! Stand Up! ( just like that? ) Stand Up! ( just like that? ) Stand Up! Stand Up!  
  
After the song was finished, both of them stood up, looked at each other, and went in different directions, never speaking of this moment ever again.  
  
This story is officially done. I know it suckz, but review anyway! Stick it to the Man! 


	3. Reefus, The Pimping Mole Rat

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Disney. The song "Splash Waterfalls" is owned by Ludacris. This is the 3rd chapter of Overnight Celebrity. This time, the "rapper" is a little more naked then the others...  
  
Ron woke up one morning, feeling very lazy as usual. He woke up Rufus, his pet naked mole rat, from his home in Ron's cargo pants. Ron had a very fuzzy memory of what had happened yesterday. The "Sprite" had messed him up from yesterday. He decided to go over to Kim's house a little later on, due to her being a heavy sleeper, and the "Sprite" messing her up even more because she was a girl.  
  
Later........  
  
"Hey KP, how are ya doin'? asked Ron with a cheerful grin on his face.  
However, when he looked at Kim closely, it looked like she had been wasted, stoned, and hammered all at the same time. Her hair looked like someone had thrown up in it, the burned it with a flame-thrower. Her face was broken out and he started to see the brow coming back on her forehead. For the worse case scenario, he knew exactly what to say.  
"Damn Kim, you look HOT today!" said Ron looking at every part of her. (Some parts he looked at more then others)  
"Thankz Ron, I appreciate that. Although I already KNOW I look Ilike Courtney Love on a good day, I appreciate your sweetness," giggled Kim as she kissed Ron's cheek.  
As Kim led Ron into her house, Ron noticed that Rufus started to get a little thirsty.  
"Hey Kim, can Rufus have something to drink. He looks really thirsty.  
"Sure thing, I'll get him something from the fridge.  
As Kim walked to the fridge, Ron had his eyes on one thing: Kim's tight cheerleader ass. While he was staring, he noticed Rufus was starting too.  
"Sorry ole buddy, Kim doesn't do animals. Even one's she known for a very long time.  
Rufus looked very sad, knowing he would never get some.  
"Here you go Rufus, some cold Sprite should help get rid of that thirst," said Kim with a smile.  
Rufus looked up at Kim and smiled his large buck teeth right back at her.  
"If any one needs me, I'll be in my room," said Kim as she turned her shoulder and headed upstairs.  
  
As Ron saw Kim go up the stairs, his eyes again focused on the cheerleader's ass. After Kim had gone up the stairs, Ron noticed that Rufus started twitching funny and murmuring to himself.  
"Oh shit. Don't tell me," he said after looking at the bottle Kim had pored for Rufus from the fridge. Sure enough, it was one of the same bottles that had made him and Kim "rap". However, Rufus was acting even weirder then either him and Kim had acted. Rufus started to look like Ludacris in rodent forms. He had on small black sunglasses, a Lakers jersey, lowrider jeans, one part of his buck teeth was now gold, and his neck was now covered in Ice and Bling.  
"Wassup, Homie-G," Rufus squeaked as he looked up at Ron.  
"Rufus, what the hell happened to you  
"I got pimped, Rodent style, ya stupid napkin  
"Hey, don't call me that! I've fed you for six years and I can stop that!  
"Hey, just joshin ya taters. Hey, you seen my ho R Doggy Dogg?  
"What the f did you just call me? And what ho?  
"Das ya pimp name, and the ho I is referin to is the bitch who just walked upstairs.  
"Kim??? Kim isn't your ho Rufus.  
"She is my ho, and my name's Reefus, the pimping mole-rat, because I like my reef, and I do my pimping, mole-style. Now if you will excuse me, that ho is my 4:30. Holla!  
As "Reefus" scurried from the room, Ron could only imagine what would he would hear in the next few minutes.  
Later...  
  
  
"Rufus, what are you doing to me!!?" asked Kim as "Reefus" was holding up some kind of hypodermic needle near Kim's arm.  
"Shut up bitch, this is for your "session" with me. So don't remember what you did with me. And the name is Reefus.  
As he put the needle into Kim's arm, she suddenly became drowsy and unaware of what was happening. Then, Reefus turned on some "mood music" for her "session" with Reefus....  
  
  
  
Reefus Oh, oh, oh, say it Kim Make love to me Reefus Oh, oh, oh, wut? Kim Fuck me Reefus Oh, oh, oh, say it Kim Make love to me Reefus Oh, oh, oh, wut? Kim Fuck me  
  
(HOOK)  
  
Reefus Im bout to throw some game, they both wantin tha same Cupidz tha one to blame, say it, (Kim) Make love to me Im bout to shed some light, cuz each and every night You've got to do it right, wut? (Kim) Fuck me (Repeat)  
  
Reefus They want it nice and slow, kiss them from head to toe Relax and let it go, say it, (Kim) Make love to me They want it now and fast, grabbin and smackin ass You gotta make it lazt, wut? (Kim) Fuck me Together holdin handz, you out there spendin grandz And makin family planz, say it (Kim) Make love to me Don't have to straighten factz, don't want no stringz attached Juzt scratchez on yo' back, wut? (kim) Fuck me Ex'z aint actin right, and you so glad to fight Dinnerz by candlelight, say it, (Kim) Make love to me She got a n whipped, down to your fingertipz Tryin that freaky shit, wut? (Kim) Fuck me Turn on some Baby Face, juzt for your lady'z sake You call her baby cakez, say it, (Kiml) Make love to me Know how to mack a broad, she'z on your sack and ballz You call her jabber jawz, wut? (Kim) Fuck me  
  
Reefus Im bout to throw some game, they both wantin tha same Cupidz tha one to blame, say it, (kim) Make love to me Im bout to shed some light, cuz each and every night You've got to do it right, wut? (kim) Fuck me (Repeat)  
  
Reefus You bout to buy a ring, she needz tha finer thangz Gucci designer framez, say it, (Kim) Make love to me Purchaze a nazty flick, wrap up and tie her quick Know how to drive a stick, wut? (Kiml) fuck me You both unite az one, you tha moon and she'z your sun Your heart'z a beatin drum, say it, (Kim) Make love to me You better not have came, she wanna feel tha pain Then hear her scream ya name, wut? (Kim) fuck me Follow thiz dictionary, you both some vizionariez And do it missionary, say it, (Kim) Make love to me I hear him call tha wild, and do it all tha while Doggy and froggy style, wut? (Kim) fuck me You in-between tha sheetz, lickin and eatin sweetz And what u find you keep, say it (Kim) Make love to me You do it standin up, orgasimz hand 'em up Y'all juzt don't give a fuck, wut? (Kim) fuck me  
  
Reefus Im bout to throw some game, they both wantin tha same Cupidz tha one to blame, say it, (Kim) Make love to me Im bout to shed some light, cuz each and every night You've got to do it right, wut? (Kim) fuck me (Repeat)  
  
Luda You wanna tell tha world, cuz she'z your favorite girl Your diamond and your pearl, say it, (Kim) Make love to me Nobody haz to know, juzt keep it on tha low And meet 'em right at fo', wut? (Kim) fuck me Nothin but fightz and fussin, pluz there'z a lot of cussin Juzt grab a hold of somethin, say it, (kim) Make love to me Y'all do that bad stuff, she like it rammed up Ropez and handcuffz, wut? (Kim) fuck me  
  
Reefus Im bout to throw some game, they both wantin tha same Cupidz tha one to blame, say it, (Girl) Make love to me Im bout to shed some light, cuz each and every night You've got to do it right, wut? (Kim) fuck me (Repeat)  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen, I have now just crossed the border line between insainty and nirvana. If you want to see Ch4 up, Review. If not, review anyway. I always am grateful for it. If you wanna know what I was smoking when I wrote this send a review.  
Green Day. 


	4. Freek A Leek

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Disney. The song "Freek-A-Leek" is owned by Petey Pablo. Hope you all like Chapter 4. One or two more chapters to go!!!! WARNING!!!! This story gets a little "hot", read at own risk!!!!!!!!!  
  
After Reefus had finished his 4:30 with his "ho", he cleaned up in the sink. After he got cleaned up, he decided to visit what the night life of Middleton had to offer the "pimp". He looked around and instantly had discovered one of Middelton's hottest clubs, Club Afterburner. He went inside and was instantly recognized.  
"Whassup Reefus!!! How ya been," said Clint, one of the bouncers that made sure order was kept in the club.  
"Not much playa, just got finished with my 4:30, she didn't last long though. My name on the list?" Reefus said.  
" Ya bet ya rodent ass it is. Go inside, but be careful, it's changed a bit.  
As Reefus made his way inside Club Afterburn, he was amazed how tight it was. There were two separate bars, one for couples, and one for losers. There were two DJ's, both with turntables and speakers bigger then Ron or Kim. Girls were on top of girls, giving each body shots and making out with each other. This was heaven for all single guys and bachelors.   
"Wassup, Reefus. Been a while since you been at the "Club of Dreams," said a tall, black man with teeth made of silver and dressed like he just came out of XXL magazine.  
"Petey, dat you ya dirty old perv?" said Reefus as he grinned his gold pimp teeth.  
"Ya, it's me. How ya been? I heard about you being dead  
"Na, I was just, in "white rodent mode" for a long time  
" I see, so, have you heard my new album?  
" You put out an album? What would buy your shit?  
"Hey, shaddup rodent. Say, could ya do me a favor?  
"What, give you a sponge bath?  
"Godammnit, I'm not THAT old!!!" Would you rap "Freek-A-Leek" for me. It would be an honor.  
" I dunno, there aren't many hot bitches around here  
"You sure? Look over there.  
Reefus looked to his right and looked up ( he's still a rodent), he saw some of the hottest bitches he had ever seen.  
"My friend, you have a deal," said Reefus as held up his paw for Petey to shake it.  
"No prob, if everyone here learns about you, you could become an overnight celebrity, just like Twista. So, do ya thing playa," grinned Petey as he patted Reefus on the head.  
  
As Reefus made his way to the lead DJ, he whispered something in his ear.  
"Alright y'all, listen up. We got Reefus, the pimping mole rat here, and he says he can rap anything. so let's take some requests," said the DJ.  
  
[DJ:] Let's take some requests from the audience. Ya, you in the front....  
  
[ some guy:] Ay,....man....whats up. This Dominique from Shady n low Trailer Park.  
  
[DJ:] Whats up Dominique.  
  
[Caller:] I wanna hear that song from Lil' Jon and Pety Pablo.  
  
[DJ:] Aight, I got that coming right up for you. Now shoutout the DJ that gave you what you wanted.  
  
[Caller:] DJ Stickypants baby!  
  
[Girls:] (How you like it daddy?) Would you do it from the front? (How you like it daddy?) Whould you do it from the back? (How you like it daddy?) Baby bring it down like that! (How you like it daddy?) (How you like it daddy?) Would you do it from the front? (How you like it daddy?) Would you lick it from the back? (How do you like it daddy?) Baby bring it down like that!  
  
[Reefus:] 24, 34, 46 (6) good and thick, and once you get it she'll work wit it (work wit it) Pretty face and some cute lips, (cute lips) earing in her tounge and she know what she do wit it. (do wit it) Make a name for herself, and she do her shit well, and know how to keep her business to herself. (she keep her business to her self) Come over any time a n call, shit 1 o'clock, 2 o'clock, (ding dong) and she right there. (right there) And she know why she came here (she know why she came here) and she know where her clothes suppose to be(off and over there) Sniff a lil coke,(coke) take a lil x,(x) smoke a lil weed,(weed) drink a lil bit I need a girl I can freak with,(freak wit) and wanna try shit (try shit) and ain't scared of a big dick (of a big dick) And love to get her pussy licked, by another bitch, cuz I ain't drunk enough ta do dat.  
  
[Chorus:] FREEK-A-Leek (How you like it daddy?)Shamika Keisha (How you like it daddy?)Zahra FREEK-A-LEEK Shonda (How you like it daddy?)Sabrina Krista (How you like it daddy?)Daronda FREEK-A-LEEK Theresa (How you like it daddy?)Felicia TANISHIA (How you like it daddy?)Shavon FREEK-A-LEEK Monica (How you like it daddy?)Monique Christina (How you like it daddy?)Yolanda  
  
[Reefus:] I need ta know a whole lot that can teach a broad,(that can teach a broad) with my ding dong make her tounge tickin dat bong (tickin tha bong) Go on ahead so I don't have ta do that for her, I'm spoiled (and I don't like ta work dat hard) I lick to lay back, relax, and enjoy my time, and let your eyes roll back and my toes curl. (I love when you do dat girl) Till it come time fo me ta have ta give her hers.(give her hers) Tell me what you want, do you want it missionary wit yo feet cramed to the head board? Do you want it from da back put yo face in the pillow so you can yell as loud as you want to? Do you want it on the floor? Do you want it on the chair? Do you want it over here? Do you want it over there? Do you want it in ya pussy? Do you want it in ya ass? I can give anything you can handle!  
  
As Reefus finished, nine girls came to him and carried him into their car to conduct some buisness with the pimp...  
  
Chapter 4 is done, I guess. Review this one. Tell me if I should stop here, or put up one more chapter. (If it suckz, sorry. Tell me)  
Green Day. 


	5. Reefus and his Submachine Gun

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or Disney. I didn't use a song this time because it's time to put some anger in this story. Mean, cruel anger that only I can think of. Beware of cussing.  
  
"Those little sluts, how dare they? Treat me like I was some type of toy, will you?" said a very pissed Reefus as he left the truck some girls had invited him into for some "action". Too bad the "action" was using his gold teeth as walnut crackers.  
"What happened, playa?" asked Petey.  
"Those whores used me to get their walnuts cracked  
"That sounds wrong, but I think it's time you should everybody what type of pimp you are.  
"What do ya mean?  
"This is what I mean Reefus," said Petey as he handed Reefus a large box .  
Reefus opened the box and pulled out a Calypso P-750 sub machine gun.   
Reefus held the gun in his paws and knew what he had to do.  
"Hey bitches, here's you payment," said Reefus as he opened fire on the truck.  
As Reefus kept firing on the truck, he heard the screams of the girls, as they climbed out of the truck, looking like swiss cheese. Each of them fell down dead and covering the street with a bright crimson. Reefus, however, what still not satisfied....  
  
BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!!!!!!!  
As Reefus finished firing the last rounds into the dead bodies of the girls, he heard police sirens and they were getting louder. Quickly, Reefus and the Calypso went into the sewer to hide. As Reefus reloaded the Calypso, he could hear the footsteps of people above looking at the heap of bodies and screaming. Reefus walked through the sewer until he reached the house Josh Mankey lived in...  
Quickly, he climbed out of the sewer pipe that led to the Mankey's bathroom and found himself in Josh's bedroom. He found Josh jerking off to a picture of his mom.  
"Man, das nasty. But, it's all Josh will be able to get anyway," thought Reefus.  
As Josh continued to spank his monkey, he noticed Reefus.  
"Hey little guy, where did you come from?" Josh asked.  
" Little guy? I'm bout to pone your ass mothafucka!! Kim is my bitch now, so you I need to get rid of what "little" competition I have. See yo ass in hell cocksucker," said Reefus as he opened fire on Josh.  
Josh was instantly turned into swiss cheese as the bullets went everywhere, from his head, to his chest, and his ankles. Then, Reefus found an M-80, stuffed it in Josh's mouth, and lit it (I'll only let you imagine what happened). Reefus quickly scurried away to the toilet to his next stop; the Possible household... 


	6. Move Bitch!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Disney. Last songfic in Overnight Celebrity. This time, I use another Ludacris song. "Move Bitch" is very violent. Read this at your own risk!!! Be prepared to be sick!!! Beware of cussing!!  
  
Reefus made his way up the sewer pipe to the Possible household. Holding the Calypso tightly in his right paw and climbing up using his other paw. Unfortunately, his rodent/pimp mind only knew so much and accidentally found himself outside of his bitches house.  
"Oh well, I don't know everything, just glad I'm here. It's time the bitch and I spent some "quality" time with one another," grinned Reefus.  
Just as Reefus was about to cross the street and enter the Possible, he spotted something that caught his interest. A very HOT something too.  
"Hmm, I wonder how Kim's feeling today? I think I'll go show her all the new stuff I bought from Club Banana, with HER money I "borrowed" from her," snickered a bitchy, evil, slutty teenager.  
Reefus stared at the teenage girl. She was HOT!!! Maybe even hotter then Kim.(on second thought, no!) She was tanned, had a great body, nice eyes, nice, big, succulent tits, and a nice, tight, cheerleader ass. It had to be the cheerleader that Kim called "Bonnie".  
"Damn, baby got back!" said Reefus as he continued to stare. "Oh shit, looks like I'm not the only one who's excited," said Reefus as he looked down at his "area".  
"Hm, you know, I haven't had sex in over...four, maybe five hours. Maybe it could be time to recharge the old mole rat/pimp sex drive. And this Bonnie could just do that," thought Reefus. "But first, I need a favor".  
Reefus made his way to a pay phone near where he was standing and called up Petey.  
"Hey Petey, could I ask you a favor?  
"Sure thing playa, anything for the world's shortest pimp".  
"I need your van over here ASAP near the old bridge. I got another possible client and she want's a "private" tour of what I have to offer her".  
"Ok, be here in a little bit. Roll out!  
As Reefus hung up the phone, he pulled out his old friend, the hypodermic needle, and scurried to find Bonnie. Luckily, he found her near a bench, sitting down, and doing her makeup.  
"Maybe I need a little less makeup, and a little more of that nice factor, and I'll be getting guys left and right. Nah, makeup is better," said Bonnie as she constantly examined her face for any sign of imperfection.  
Reefus crept quietly up to Bonnie, and in one quick movement, he shoved the hypodermic needle into her leg, and injected the tranquilizer into her. He watched as she became drowsy, then, fell down on the ground.  
  
Later....  
  
Bonnie woke up, feeling very drowsy, and feeling very sick. She looked around and she was no longer in the park, but in the back of a van. She was naked and tied down with rope by her hands and by her feet. Suddenly she saw a familiar mole rat...  
"Rufus, you've got to help me, I've been kidnapped. Please go tell Kim to come help me," said Bonnie on the verge of tears.   
Unfortunately, she wasn't dealing with Rufus, she was dealing with Reefus.  
"Shut up bitch, I'm not Rufus!! I'm Reefus, and you are my 8:30 tonight. So shut up, and let Reefus do the thinking for you,".  
With that, he again drugged Bonnie with the needle. Then, Petey cranked up the tunes to drown out the sounds of Bonnie and Reefus, and the "session" began with Reefus on top...  
Chorus 2x: Reefus  
  
Move bitch, get out the way Get out the way bitch, get out the way Move bitch, get out the way Get out the way bitch, get out the way  
  
[Reefus] OH NO! The FIGHT'S OUT I'ma bout to punch yo... LIGHTS OUT Get the FUCK back, guard ya grill There's somethin wrong, we can't stay still I've been drankin and buzzin' too and I been thankin of bustin' you Upside ya motherfuckin forehead And if your friends jump in, "Ohhh gurrlll", they'll be mo dead Causin confusion, Disturbin Tha Peace Its not an illusion, we runnin the streets-a So bye-bye to all you groupies and g Is there a bumper on your ass? NO N ! I'm doin a hundred on the highway So if you do the speed limit, get the FUCK outta my way I'm D.U.I., hardly ever caught sober and you about to get ran the FUCK over  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Petey over second chorus] BITCH! Watch out, watch out, watch out BITCH! Watch out, watch out, watch out, move  
  
Here I come, here I go UH OH! Don't jump bitch, move You see them headlights? You hear that fuckin crowd? Start that goddamn show, I'm comin through Hit the stage and knock the curtains down I fuck the crowd up - that's what I do Young and successful - a sex symbol The bitches want me to fuck em - true true Hold up, wait up, shorty "Oh aww wazzzupp? Get my dick sucked, what are yoouu doin?" Sidelinin my fuckin business Tryin to get my paper, child support suin Give me that truck and take that rental back Who bought these fuckin T.V.'s and jewelry bitch, tell me that? No, I ain't bitter, I don't give a fuck But I'ma tell you like this bitch You better not walk in front of my tour bus  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Reefus over second chorus] Bring it, get 'em  
  
2-0, I'm on the right track Beef, got the right mack Hit the trunk, grab the pump, punk I'll be right back We buyin bars out, showin scars out We heard there's hoes out, so we brought the cars out Grab the peels cuz we robbin tonight Beat the SHIT outta of security for stompin the fight I got a fifth of the Remy, fuck the Belve and Cris I'm sellin shit up in the club like I work in the bitch Fuck the dress codes, it's street clothes, we all street n We on the dance floor, throwin bows, beatin up n I'm from the DEC, tryna to disrespect DTP And watch the bottles start flyin from the VIP Fuck this rap shit, we clap bitch, two in ya body Grab ya four, start a fight dog, ruin the party So move bitch, get out the way HOE All you faggot motherfuckers make way for 2-0  
  
As Reefus finished his 8:30, he now was ready for the big job. But first, he would have to make a pit stop: at the Possible household. No distractions, no excuses. Now, it's all about business. Business with Kim...  
  
I know it's even more disturbed than chapter five. Only one more chapter to go and then I'm finished. Please review and thankz for supporting this story.  
GreenDay  
  
P.S. Courtney Love killed Kurt Cobain and everyone knows it!!!!! 


	7. Preview of Everything or Nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Disney.   
  
  
Hello everyone. Sorry Chapter Seven isn't up, but it's big and a pain in the ass.  
With two songs in it, and some fucking fighting towards the end, it's a pain to type it out.  
  
I'm deciding to take some time off from Everything or Nothing (aka Chapter Seven) to tell you what to expect from this last chapter:  
Violence (an ass load)  
Sex  
Cussing  
Fighting  
Songfics from Mya and Godsmack  
Drug Use  
  
This section of the story will be rated R for these reasons except the songs. I also may write a sequel if people like it. Everything or Nothing will take about two and a half more weeks to finish due to it being so fucking long.  
GreenDay.  
P.S. Don't harass me about finishing the story. I've already finsihed about 1/4 . 


	8. Everything or Nothing basically nothing

To the loyal authors and readers of Kim Possible fanfiction:  
  
Due to all the stress I have been feeling as of late,( and that my computer's memory got fried, Overnight Celebrity has now officially ended.  
  
I am very sorry for the inconvenience, but I have started retyping the final chapter. If you want to see what happens in the end, Email me around the 1st of July and I will send you a copy. Some people think that the stuff I write is terrible and I have poisoned the songs.  
  
Again, I am very sorry  
  
Green Bizkit  
  
P.S. Got a new name 


	9. The End?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Disney. I don't own anybody in this story except the Rat Squad. Watch out for VERY bad language!!!!!! This is the last Chapter of Overnight Celebrity. There will be a sequel, look for it in the next month.

You're probably wondering what happened in the end to my completely fucked up story. Well, let me tell you what happened. Reefus went to the Possible household, put two caps in Kim and left her to die. He and his crew (nicknamed the Rat Squad) were able to frame Bonnie for the crime.

Bonnie was tried in a court of law, and was convicted of Murder One. Two days later, she was given the Lethal Injection.

Reefus and his crew escaped to Atlanta where Reefus became a Guinness World Record Holder for being the world's smallest pimp. This all happened four years ago.

Epilogue: Four Years Later

Reefus and his crew, the Rat Squad, were sitting in Club Crunk having a drink after a hard days work (pimping women).

There were five members of the Rat Squad, (excluding Reefus) four naked mole rats and one human. Their names were D-Rockis, Kainer, Ludas, T.Wizzle, and R-Doggy-Dogg (aka Ron Stoppable). All six pimps were sitting a table in the far corner of the club. Reefus says,

"Man, I am damn fuckin tired dawg, anybody got any—"

" No playa, none of us got any. You smoked them all on the way here," yawned T.Wizzle. "Besides, if we did have any, you'd be the first one to get the cut.

"Man, I got have some cigarettes. If I don't get some nicotine in my blood, I start killing people. Remember what happened with Eminem?"

"Calm down dude, it was Eminem's time anyway. If it makes you feel any better, we can go pimp those women over there," said Ludas as he pointed to a group of fine looking women to his left.

"No, you guys go ahead, I'll be over there in a few minutes," said Reefus.

As the Rat Squad left the table, a familiar tune played in the background as they made their way to the floor...

Shawty crunk, on the floor wide open

Skeet so much, they call her Billy ocean

Roll, like a 18 wheeler (whomp whomp)

That ho fine, but this ho a killa

Ho's be drunk on it, pop

Let me see ya shake it baby, when you do the walk on it

Shake it like a salt shaker

Tremble like a vibrator

Shake it like a salt shaker

Tremble like a vibrator

_[Ludas]_

So fresh, so mufuckin clean

If a booty's a drug, then I'ma fiend

She slangin, like a damn drug dealer

Nice size booty, but I wish it was bigger

She pretty, like a 9 to 10

She wit it, and so is her frien (c'mon)

Shake it like a salt shaker (shake it like a salt shaker)

Maybe we can talk later (maybe we can talk later)

_[T.Wizzle]_

When the sun goes down, and my dick grows bigga

How many bitches, wanna fuck dis n

Named X , and I ain't mad at dat

But all these wack bitches, where the bad ones at

Where the chicks make a n want marry dat

Make a n go and treat? buy a cadillac (a cadillac)

I'm just gassin black, tella what she wanna hear cuz her ass is fat

Shawty crunk, on the floor wide open

Skeet so much, they call her Billy ocean

Roll, like a 18 wheeler (whomp whomp)

That ho fine, but this ho a killa

Ho's be drunk on it, pop

Let me see ya shake it baby, when you do the walk on it

Shake it like a salt shaker

Tremble like a vibrator

Shake it like a salt shaker

Tremble like a vibrator

_[R-Doggy-Dogg]_

Let the ho's in free, Let the ho's in free, Let the ho's in free

Let 'em in, Let 'em in

Let the ho's in free, Let the ho's in free, Let the ho's in free

Let 'em in, Let 'em in

Now throw dat thang like it's off da chain

Throw dat thang like it's off da chain

Throw dat thang like it's off da chain

Throw dat thang like it's off da chain

_[Kainer]_

Welches, strawberry it ain't jam

A hundred percent beef, shit it ain't spam

I'm so freaky, they stay treatin me

Neck bricked up, chick stay gettin licked up

I been hurtin em, been prada shoe -chanel skirtin em

Been murkin em, O been workin em

Queen of the south, they wanna do me

They wanna chew me, they just love the ghetto booty

Shawty crunk, on the floor wide open

Skeet so much, they call her Billy ocean

Roll, like a 18 wheeler (whomp whomp)

That ho fine, but this ho a killa

Ho's be drunk on it, pop

Let me see ya shake it baby, when you do the walk on it

Shake it like a salt shaker

Tremble like a vibrator

Shake it like a salt shaker

Tremble like a vibrator

_D-Rockis]_

She rollin, just look at how she movin

N breakin dey necks to see what she doin

She got a big fat uhn, in between there

I hope it's clean in there, before I get in there

Have you ever had a date wit a millionaire

Wit canary yellow diamonds shining everywhere

Slow motion, like soulja told ya

Cut dat bullshit, and shake it like a ho suppose ta

_[T.Wizzle]_

Hot gurl, where ya at get loose

Stand right here, show me whatchu could do

Break it off, let me see ya tear it down

Do it like, my gurl Mo from uptown

Shake wit it, ya shape like a coke bottle

Walk wit it for me like a hollywood model

Dayum, you doing dat there

Ya man say he gon put his shoe in dat there

Shawty crunk, on the floor wide open

Skeet so much, they call her Billy ocean

Roll, like a 18 wheeler (whomp whomp)

That ho fine, but this ho a killa

Ho's be drunk? on it, pop

Let me see ya shake it baby, when you do the walk on it

Shake it like a salt shaker

Tremble like a vibrator

Shake it like a salt shaker

Tremble like a vibrator

_[D-Rockis and Kainer]_

I got ya bitch pussy poppin in her pants

The beat got her ass in a trance

Holdin up her got damn hands

Like I dunno why I wanna dance

But she shook-it,shook-it,shake-it every time she get a chance

In the booty club, is the place to be

But the bitch so crunk, she'll shake for free

Got her all pumped, dat what you gon see

Bald head ping pepper dat punani

My name thang, I'm dayum sho glad I came

Butt naked bitches gettin off da chain

Bouncin dat ass, like she ridin a dick

Here's a T in twenty, keep dancin bitch

Cuz I like the way you shake dat shit

Me and my brother in dis bitch, show a n whatchu workin wit

I see ho's, ho's, and mo ho's

And none of these bitches, got on some clothes

Shawty crunk, on the floor wide open

Skeet so much, they call her Billy ocean

Roll, like a 18 wheeler (whomp whomp)

That ho fine, but this ho a killa

Ho's be drunk on it, pop

Let me see ya shake it baby, when you do the walk on it

Shake it like a salt shaker

Tremble like a vibrator

Shake it like a salt shaker

Tremble like a vibrator

As Reefus watched his crew perform for the Club. He wondered if it was all worth it. He wondered if killing people and pimping women was the right thing. After all, he had become an Overnight Celebrity.

Although I am finished with the story, the tale still goes on. Read Overnight Celebrity: Underground, coming soon to soon.

First of all, I'd like to thank all my fans for giving me support, people who reviewed this story, and most importantly; you, the reader for taking time out of your life to read this story.

Thanks and peace out...bitches

NewFoundDude


End file.
